


Let me keep you warm

by WishaDream



Series: Supercorp Slowburn AU (Part 1 in supercorp series) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Confrontation, Cuddle, F/F, Fluff, Keeping warm, Mixed Emotions, Romance, Slow Burn, SuperCorp, Trapped, Unrequited Love, angsty, au where the writers are slowburning supercorp, but the big dumb puppy is completely oblivious, call back to previous story, continuing story, four years is long enough slowburn don't you think, i can't imagine my life without you, i just wanted to write a sweet scene between them but i can't seem to escape the angst, lena is so obviously in love with kara, lena upset about kara's secrets, really slow burn, says both and yet they are not yet a couple, snuggle, staying warm, stuck in a room with nothing else to do but talk, the story is in control not me, the title is misleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Kara and Lena are stuck in a room in the fortress of solitude. While they wait for Brainy to get them out, things get heated.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp Slowburn AU (Part 1 in supercorp series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800259
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	Let me keep you warm

Supergirl used her x-ray vision to see through the thick wall of ice. Instead of going to the other side it stopped on a wall of lead. Why would Clark have a room of ice encased in lead?

She let out a slow sigh as she realized what this meant.

“What did you find?”

She looked back at Lena who was rubbing her arms to keep warm, her breath coming out in puffs of smoke.

The two had come up to the Fortress of Solitude with Brainy to do research to help them with their latest super villain. Kelex had told them the item they would need was housed in another room within the Fortress. Brainy had stayed behind, lost in an argument with Kelex, as Kara and Lena found themselves actually lost.

That had turned down into a room that turned out to be a dead end. It as they turned to leave the door closed behind them. Kara was about to break through the ice wall when something told her to use her x-ray vision first.

“We can’t get through the walls.” Kara set her fists on her hips as she said this, scrunching up her mouth as she considered their other options.

“Why not?”

She motioned to the wall as she explained, “I could break through the ice, and the lead underneath it. But past all that are Kryptonite razor wire.”

“Why would Superman have a room like this in his fortress?”

“For plot.”

Lena’s eyebrow lifted, “What?”

Kara repeated it more slowly, “Pe-lot. He was a a Kryptonian Superman fought and—well, it’s not important. All you need to know is I can’t break through these walls without hurting, or killing myself. I don’t know if I would die. I would only know for sure if I tried, but right now I think we should just trust to get ahold of Brainy and see if he can’t get this door open.”

Pressing her finger to hear ear she heard static coming through as she called out her friends name, “Brainy, Brainy are you there?”

Static then Brainy’s garbled reply, “…here…you?”

“Brainy, Lena and I are trapped in a room encased in kryptonite and lead. I can’t get us out of here. An you work something out?”

She wasn’t sure how much of her message got through, but after a long pause, “…work out…solution….hold on…” then it became to static to understand.

She let out a frustrated sigh as her shoulders dropped, “I guess we’ll just have to trust he got our message and is working out a solution. In the meantime,” she looked back at Lena’s shivering form, “We should stick together for warmth.”

Sitting down beside Lena, she wrapped her cape around Lena as they set in silence for several moments. While Lena shivered up a storm Kara was completely unaffected by the chilly temperature. She shifted in closer so as to share more of her body heat with her cold friend.

Looking around the room she searched for some way she could make Lena warmer, but there was nothing. Perhaps getting her mind off how cold she was would help, “This is nice.”

Lena side eyed her like she was crazy.

Kara grinned goofily, “What? This isn’t what you wanted when you said you wanted an intimate birthday next year? I could totally see this place as a viable option for a birthday celebration.”

Lena scrunched up her mouth as she shook her head. Her amused expression became more somber as she admitted, “Speaking of my birthday…”

Kara shifted so she could better see her friend’s face.

Lena was looking down as she smiled bashfully while admitting, “Kelly told me that you had something special planned for the second half and like a fool I thought you were going to surprise me with a party for just the two of us.”

Kara’s brow furrowed as she considered how that must have made her friend feel, “That’s not foolish. You tried to tell me all you wanted was to spend your birthday with me but I didn’t listen. I’m sorry I ruined your birthday.”

Lena shook her head as she touched Kara’s hand, “You didn’t ruin it.” The two stared at each other for a few moments as Kara felt Lena’s hand shake on top of hers with cold. She clasped both her hands over Lena’s in order to warm it up. Lena watched her do that as her expression took on the calculating look she got when she was considering a problem.

“You don’t get cold, do you?”

A slow shake of the head “No.”

Lena let out a puff of air, “I guess that makes sense. Superman has his Fortress here on a polar ice cap. The cold doesn’t affect either of you.”

There was a sharpness in her tone that made Kara worry at where this line of thought might take her, “Lena, I--.”

“I know you thought you were protecting me in not telling me,” Lena pulled her hand free of Kara’s, “but, Kara, it hurts. It still hurts to think about how long you kept this from me,” she motioned to the symbol on Kara’s chest, “How long you lied. And I know you said it wasn’t the case, but part of me can’t help but think that the only reason you didn’t tell me, the real reason that you probably won’t let yourself admit, is that you didn’t trust me. On some level I am still a Luthor.”

“Lena, no. That’s not--.”

Lena’s tone was bitter as she admitted, “My birthday reminded me of that fact. Even there I felt like an outsider, just like every other party I’ve attended. Each time it was obvious they would have had fun regardless of if I was there or not.”

“That’s not true.”

“It sure seems like it. You got on just fine without me up till now and you especially got on just fine without me knowing you were Supergirl.”

Lena pulled away so that Kara’s cape fell to the ground behind her. The sharp stab of guilt pierced Kara’s heart as she was reminded just how much she’d hurt her friend with her lies.

“I’m sorry, Lena. I really am.”

Lena scoffed, turning her face away so Kara couldn’t see how completely hurt she was, “I’ve heard that before. Sorry I betrayed you, Lena. Sorry I almost killed you, Lena. Sorry we forgot your birthday, Lena. But if you were truly sorry you wouldn’t have done it in the first place.” Her voice broke as her shoulders shook as she let out a pained sigh.

Kara reached out, hesitating with her hand hovering just above Lena’s back. She really hadn’t meant to hurt her friend like this. If only she could go back in time and change everything. She gripped her hand into a fist she drew back to herself.

Lena’s voice was tight as she admitted, “I care about you so much, but it doesn’t feel like you think about me at all.”

She started to object but Lena turned, the look on her face silencing Kara.

“I don’t want to feel this way, like I could never trust you again.” Lena gripped her hand over her chest, “Just thinking about that breaks me. Even more than the fact that you lied to me. I hate the thought that I might never be able to forgive you.”

Kara clenched her hands in front of her. She was the strongest woman alive but in this moment she felt so weak.

Lena was shaking less, her painful emotions heating her up enough to make her forget about the cold, at least for a moment.

“I am sorry, Lena. I never should have lied to you. You are my friend and,” her voice broke, ‘You mean so much to you. The thought of losing you over this also breaks me. I love you so much,” her throat was tight as she choked out the words, “it hurts. I never wanted to make you feel like this. I never want to hurt you. But I did and you deserve so much better than how I treated you.” Kara stopped to clench her fists in front of her till her knuckles had gone as white as the ice beneath her, “People call me a hero with heart, but you are the real hero with heart. Even with all the pain you’ve experienced you still try to let people in. You still go out of your way to help people, even people who have hurt you. I don’t deserve that kind of attention. I don’t deserve you,” the hardness that had come into her voice at the anger she felt for herself softened as she admitted, “But I want to. I want to so badly make it up to you and do everything I can to fix everything I broke between us. I just wish you could find a way to give me a second chance, give me a chance to regain your trust. I am ready to do that.” Her jaw set as she came to her own conclusion. Standing, she fixed her gaze on the wall in front of her, “Starting now.”

Lena was only in this situation because of her. Was only sitting her shivering and hurting because of her actions. This time she was the one who had put Lena in danger. This time she was the one blowing up her friend’s life.

Fists clenched, back straight, she knew what she had to do, “I’m getting us out of here.”

Lena stood as well, “Kara, don’t. I don’t want this. This isn’t what I need.”

Kara felt her will falter. She didn’t know what to do, how to fix this. Compared to being human, being a superhero was easy. All you had to do was fly in and destroy something, or save something, and you were done. But when it came to the emotional side of life, how did one begin to fix the destruction there?

“Kara, hurting yourself for me won’t fix anything,” stated Lena, as her voice drew closer. As she moved closer, “Listen to me. That’s what I need from you. I need you to hear me. And I need to hear you. Not what you think I need to hear, but what actually needs said.”

Kara’s fists relaxed as she looked back at Lena, her eyes glistening with the tears that hadn’t yet joined those spilling down her cheeks.

“I’m so sorry, Lena.”

Lena hurried to her friend as she embraced her, “Shh, I know.” She touched the back of Kara’s head, caressing it as her hand ran down through her hair, “I know. I know. We both did things we regretted, but like you said, it’s time to start over. I want to start over.”

Kara held her tighter as she buried her face in Lena’s neck.

Lena in turn held her closer. As the hug relaxed they pulled back just enough to look at each other, Kara giving Lena a watery smile. For a moment it looked like one of those scenes in the movies where they are just about to kiss, the tension building, the music swelling and then—the wall collapsed, revealing Brainy on the other side.

“Oh, good, you are still alive. As you can see I was able to find and free you without any injuries. You are welcome.”

As Brainy turned and walked away, Kara looked back at Lena.

“If we are starting over, did you want to start over coffee?”

Lena smiled softly, “I’d like that.”

End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you like this or one of my other stories and have the ability to, I have my own donation page. Any and all support is much appreciated.
> 
> https://www.buymeacoffee.com/WishaDream


End file.
